


Storm

by LunaSummers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags may contain spoilers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSummers/pseuds/LunaSummers
Summary: 'How did I end up here?' Scarlet wonders. She doesn't know where she is. She doesn't know who to trust. Because something's not right here, and she doesn't like it.The world is strange and different. This place doesn't seem normal.The people are even stranger. They act like nothing's wrong. They don't seem human.The house is odd and full of strange things. The objects are alive, it seems.The one person she thinks she can trust is hiding something. He isn't what he seems.The world is against her. There's something out there. Something dangerous. Something that's out to get her. And the one person she might be able to trust might not even be trustworthy.She might be on her own. And that terrifies her.If there's anyone out there, now would be a good time to show up.





	1. Where am I?

‘How did I end up here?’ I ask myself, a coughing fit wracking my thin body. Sick, half-drowned, and exhausted, I sit, bent over, on a crystalline beach in the middle of who-knows-where, pieces of broken shells glinting in the moonlight. The waves crash on the beach like sharp blows to the head, worsening my headache, while crickets chirp their strange song in the distance.   
After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I force myself onto my feet, turning around to face the lush forest behind me. I see a light in the distance, and decide that’s where I’ll try to go. Stumbling, I set off, my arms reaching out to balance me when they’re not wrapped around my stomach. ‘I’m starving and thirsty,’ I realize. I continue my erratic stumble as best I can, my state not allowing me to go as fast as I’d like.   
A smile splits my face when I reach the edge of a clearing and I discover the source of the light. A large mansion with dark chocolate colored walls and golden accents sits in my path, a large cliff behind it. Its windows are lit up with a golden light that resembles fire mixed with moonlight. A rumble of thunder echoes above, and I decide the best course of action is to go inside and try to get warm, and hopefully get something to eat while I’m at it.   
Wandering up to the golden doors, I wonder who lives here. It’s an odd place to live. I find that the door is unlocked, and I push the doors open, finding myself in a large living room.   
A large, golden chandelier hangs above, fire lighting up its many branches. The walls are a pure white, golden furniture littered throughout the room. I decide not to stay there any longer, and instead I walk, um, stumble in the direction of what I think is the kitchen.   
I walk through the golden doorway to discover a large kitchen. The walls here are a pale yellow where visible, with marble white counters and deep, chocolate colored cabinets. An old wooden table the same color as the cabinets and surrounded by chairs of the same color is on the right side of the room while the counters, cabinets, and oven are on the left side of the room. On the far end of the room, a large brick fire place sits, a large, blazing fire held within. I decide to go to it, and, letting go of the doorway where I’d been holding on, I stumble to over to the fire place, which is way too far away in my opinion.   
Reaching the fireplace, I sit down on its edge, which rests two feet or so from the metal wires holding in the flames. Another coughing fit wracks my body, lasting a minute or so longer than the last one. When I stop, I see a hand holding a glass of water towards me out of the corner of my eye.   
I let out a, frankly embarrassing, noise of surprise, almost falling backwards. Another hand grabs my arm, pulling me up before I fall into the pit. I look up at the figure in front of me as another rumble of thunder makes itself known from outside. The figure appears male, with black hair reaching his shoulders, white streaks running through it at odd and uneven intervals. Deep, almost glowing golden eyes look into mine. He wears a bronze colored necklace, alongside a plain black sweater and black jeans. However, his eyes catch my attention. They bear a resemblance to liquid gold, reflecting the moonlight in a way that looks like his eyes are glowing. They bear amber edges that look like liquid amber, seemingly shifting and melting further into his eyes on occasion.   
“Who are you?” I ask with a squeak, realizing how hoarse my voice sounds in the process. The male in front of me only smiles.  
“Drink this,” he tells me, holding out the glass of water to me once more. Nervously, I do so, drinking it all at once. He seems pleased by this, his haunting eyes seemingly taking on a slightly lighter hue. “Better?” he asks me, tipping his head to one side.   
“…Yes?” I reply, my eyes never leaving his mysterious golden ones. “Now, answer me. Who are you?”  
“Pathos. My name is Pathos. What’s yours, young one?” His voice was calm and melodious, something of an echo hidden within it. There’s something about him, something unnatural and strange. He seems like he’s not from this world.   
“Scarlet. Where... am I?” I ask, watching as he turns and walks over to the fridge. He seems to flow as he walks, calmly and mysteriously, and he sways in a way no human should.  
“Welcome to Elementia Mansion.” He replies. The words shouldn’t be said as easily as he says them. He comes back holding a fruit salad in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He sits next to me, on my right, and I turn so that I’m sideways, facing him. He holds the plate out to me, but I don’t take it.   
“Here. You should eat. You’re clearing starving.” He tells me calmly. I still don’t take it.   
“Why should I trust you? Who’s to say you’re not trying to kill me?” I ask him. His golden eyes shift again, and I swear he looks scared for a moment.   
“I am not a threat to you, Scarlet. I am trying to help you. I am trying to keep you safe from the things here that will harm you.” He says, and the scared look is back. It disappears once more, as quickly as it came. Something about him, however, makes me trust him.   
“…Alright.” I say, taking the plate from him.  
It is much later that I find myself walking through the halls of the upper floor, Pathos walking beside me. We walk by a room with an open door, decorated with golden furniture and containing a large, golden bed. I stall slightly to look at it, but Pathos keeps walking, and I quickly run to catch up. He leads me into a large bedroom with deep red walls, and furniture that is all colored a beautiful ruby red. The queen bed has a large canopy that is as red as the rest of the furniture, the sheets matching effortlessly.   
He tells me it’s my room before walking off, leaving me alone to explore the room. I wander into the bathroom, decorated in forest greens and deep browns. It is pretty, but it doesn’t interest me. The room itself is quite boring. I pace around it for a few moments, before deciding to go and explore the rest of the mansion. The room from earlier’s door is now closed, so I decide to leave it alone for now. Instead, I wander down the curling stairs and out the back door.   
I find myself in a large garden, flowers of all kinds growing around me, moonlight lighting the place and making it look enchanted, in a way. An orchard is set just past the garden, and I find myself walking towards it. I reach the edge, and I lean on a nearby tree, which happens to be an apple tree. I look out over the almost magical garden, seeing what I can recognize. Some of the flowers, like roses, lilies, and orchids, are recognizable. Others, however, look like they aren’t from this world. They’re beautiful nonetheless.   
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice asks. I whip my head around in the direction of the voice. A young man is leaning against my tree, a few inches from me. He has straight blonde hair with icy streaks of bluish-white running through it, and icy blue eyes that look like the crystals that make up snowflakes. He wears a simple white hoodie and blue jeans. His expression is plain, almost perfectly neutral. He, like Pathos, looks like he’s not from this world.   
“Who are you?” I ask, examining the strange man on my right.   
“My name is Glace. And yours is Scarlet, yes?” He’s looking at the sky, I realize. He didn’t even look at me when he responded. He makes me nervous in a way I can’t describe.   
“How do you know my name?” I ask carefully, afraid of angering this new being. He smiles slightly, but he still won’t look at me.   
“Pathos told me,” He replies. His voice is as calm as Pathos’s, knowing and perfectly in control. He scares me. He suddenly straightens himself, turning to look at me. His expression is neutral once more. “Would you like to walk around the garden with me? It is quite stunning at night.” He asks me.   
“I… guess?” I say questioningly, unsure. He merely nods and turns in the opposite direction.   
“Come on, then,” He says as he begins to walk away, not even turning to see if I’m following him. I do, because I don’t know what will happen if I don’t.   
I have to admit, the garden is quite beautiful. However, like with Pathos, Glace is the object of my attention. I examine him as I walk, carefully inspecting every detail. He doesn’t seem to notice, only looking at the garden. His movements are sharper than those of Pathos, and calculated, in a way that almost seems mechanical. The thought surprises me, and it’s such a freakily similar comparison that I begin to wonder if he’s actually a robot of some kind, despite his human qualities. It would explain the strange air around him.   
Though, I run into a problem with that train of thought. It explains Glace’s strange aura, but not that of Pathos. Pathos doesn’t seem robotic in any way. Unless Glace is a robot but Pathos isn’t, and his strange aura comes from something else. I leave the thought alone for now. I’ll figure it out later.   
I soon find myself back at the doors of the mansion, the garden behind me. Glace turns to me, nods, then turns around and walks away, back into the garden. He disappears from my sight quickly, and I’m left wondering where he went. Instead of pondering it further, I merely shake my head and go back inside.


	2. Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet begins to wonder if she can really trust Pathos. She only discovers something... interesting.

Going back upstairs, I find myself standing in front of the room from earlier. The door is wide open. I look around, making sure no one is nearby, before stepping into the room. The room is decorated almost entirely with gold colored furniture, with what appears to be actual gold mixed in. It’s decorated like it was meant for a king. The room is vibrant and beautiful, and it has a strange aura to it. It seems familiar.  
“You know, you shouldn’t explore someone’s room without their permission.” I turn around quickly, finding myself face to face with Pathos. His eyes are as bright as ever, and a soft smile sits upon his lips. I feel my face grow hot with embarrassment.  
“Sorry! I didn’t know this was your room. I saw it earlier and was curious. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything.” It’s the best explanation I have. He doesn’t seem angry, however. In fact, he’s calmer than ever, not bothered or emotional in any way. Why is he so calm, anyways? It’s almost unnerving, the way he’s always so relaxed and acting like he’s completely in control, like he has nothing to worry about. No human being could possibly be that calm all the time. It’s just not normal.  
“It’s quite alright. Curiosity cannot be helped sometimes. Come, I have something to show you.” He has a bit of an accent, I realize. I can’t figure out what it is, though. He silently turns and walks back out into the hall, and I follow him. As we walk down the hall, he speaks.  
“I heard you met Glace in the garden earlier.” It’s not an accusation or anything, just a statement made in his ever calm tone. News really travels fast here, doesn’t it?  
“I did. Why?” Was it important in some way? He shakes his head, however.  
“No reason. I was just saying it to say it, I suppose. You are one curious girl, hm?” He doesn’t seem to notice the tone of my voice, or he just doesn’t care. What is up with him?  
“I suppose so. At least, that’s what I’ve always heard.” He merely hums in response. We reach a door on the left at the other end of the hall. He turns to me and smiles softly.  
“Stay here for a moment, would you? I’ll be right back.” He tells me, before turning a entering the room, closing the door behind him. I watch him leave, before turning and walking to the very end of the hall, where a pair of large red curtains blocks the way forward. I duck and push one out of the way, entering a small balcony.  
I find myself above a large ballroom. Soft music can be heard in the background. I walk to the edge of the railing. Below, people are dancing soundlessly. Some are talking with one another quietly, in a way that can barely be heard. They flow like air or shadows, strange and mysterious. It’s like they’re floating just above the ground. Are they ghosts? I’m not sure, but I decide to be quiet, and hope they don’t notice me. Multiple of them catch my eye.  
The first is a young boy, sitting on the railing of another, lower balcony. He looks to be about nine or ten. He has long, black hair that appears to reach mid back, with a single streak of a vibrant, almost toxic green near the front. He has deep, forest green eyes that reflect not the light, but the shadows, in a way I can’t describe. He’s wearing a shirt with sleeves that are slightly too long and ripped in places, along with long black jeans that are also ripped in many places. He’s also wearing appears to be a black cape, with the end having been ripped off, leaving a jagged edge. He has a mysterious air about him as well, but one that is different from that of the others in the ballroom. He’s looking down at the dancers, his eyes never moving from them. It seems that the dancers are aware of him, but his presence doesn’t affect them, nor does his gaze. He makes me nervous, but in a way that is different from Glace. The boy makes me more nervous than Glace does.  
The second is another young child. This one, however, is younger than the boy on the balcony. This child seems to be about seven. They are androgynous, and they are standing alone and off to one side. They have straight, medium length, chestnut brown hair that reaches their shoulders, and bangs that cover their eyes, in a way that makes them invisible to me. They’re wearing a sweater with sleeves that are much too long, covering their hands. It has plain blue and pink stripes that go horizontally. They’re also wearing jeans that are too long, covering both of their feet. They are standing way from everyone else, but they seem content there. They have an odd air about them as well, one that is different from those of the dancers and that of the boy on the railing. However, they do not give off an unnerving aura, like everyone else I have encountered. I’m not sure why, but they give off a kind friendly aura, one that is calming compared to everyone else’s.  
The third appears to be an older man. He has grey hair and appears to be wearing green and gold, but that is all I know about him. He is moving, unlike the others, and constantly. He slips in and out of my sight, showing up in one place with a small group of people before disappearing once more. Hard as I might try, I cannot seem to keep my eyes on him for more than a few seconds. Something about him, however, catches my attention, though I’m not sure what. He intrigues me. I wonder who he is.  
I realize something. Two of them are kids. If they’re ghosts, that means they died. I wonder how. I hope it wasn’t too bad. They’re just kids.  
Suddenly, I realize there is someone looking at me. He’s standing slightly away from the main crowd, and on the edge of a small group of people. He’s looking at me through wire-rimmed glasses. I quickly turn and dart back into the main hallway, hoping no one follows me. I wait a few moments, but I hear nothing, and nothing seems to be coming after me. I let out a sigh of relief.  
My timing is perfect, it seems, as Pathos exits the room seconds afterwards. He turns to me and smiles.  
“Sorry it took me so long. It appears I put it in the wrong spot. No matter. I found it nonetheless.” He says, his melodious voice bringing me back to the here and now. His hands are behind his back, and I assume whatever he wants to show me is behind his back.  
He beckons me towards him with a wave of one hand, and I walk over to stand in front of him. I tip my head to one side questioningly, wondering what it was he wants to show me. He smiles brightly before showing me his hands.  
In one hand, he holds a necklace. It has a golden chain, with an amulet on it. The gem is the size of a quarter, with the gold around it going about a centimeter away from the edge of the gemstone. It appears to be a moonstone. It glints in the mixed light. Streaks of blue and purple appear and disappear in the light. The gold around it is designed with flowers and vines covered in leaves. On one side of the amulet, there is a crescent moon charm that is a sparkling white with gold edges. On the other side of the amulet, there is a charm shaped like an eight-pointed star. It, similar to the moon charm, is a sparkling white with gold edges.  
“Here. I thought of this when I first saw you, and I think you should have it. I got the feeling you like the moon.” He sounds… happy, in a way. The smile on his face matches, soft and pleased. His eyes, however… They seem happy at first, but when I look closely, I see that there’s something underneath that. Something else entirely. Something dark. It scares me. I don’t trust his claims. There’s something he’s not telling me about that necklace.  
I take a few steps back. “No.”  
“…What?” He asks, confused. He tips his head to one side, looking at me confused.  
“I’m not taking that necklace.” I tell him clearly. There’s a few feet between me and him. Good.  
“What’s wrong? You look like something’s bothering you.” He takes a step forward, and I step back.  
“Stay away from me. Don’t get any closer.” I say, glaring at him. He looks genuinely confused. He looks worried, too.  
“Scarlet, you’re acting strange. Come on, let’s go get you something to calm you down. You’re acting crazy.” He says, shaking his head. He takes another step towards me, the necklace held loosely at his side. I take another step back.  
“No. Stay away from me. This is the last time I’ll say it.” I say. He looks at me with nervous look on his face.  
“Scarlet, please. You’re scaring me. Come on. Just calm down. Let’s just discuss this over some tea or something. Please. Don’t do anything you might regret. Come on.” He steps towards me once more, holding his empty hand out towards me. He has a kind and seemingly calm look on his face. His eyes betray him, however. They reveal his fear.  
I don’t take his hand, however. Instead, I turn and run. “Scarlet!” He yells after me. I run down the hall and down the spiral stairs, out the back door. He chases me the whole way.  
I find myself running though the orchard, going so fast the world around me is almost a blur. I look back. He’s still running after me. He’s only a few feet behind. I keep running. Soon, I reach the edge and run into a large open area. I keep running, up the small hill and to a small flat area about three fourths of the way up. I try to keep going up, but he grabs my arm, pulling me back down. I turn and punch him in the nose. He lets go, grabbing his nose. I turn back around and keep running up.  
I reach the top. I find myself on a cliff. It’s a few yards to the edge. I walk a few feet before I hear my name.  
“Scarlet!” I turn around. Pathos is standing on the edge of the hill. He looks… terrified.  
“Scarlet, please. Stop. Don’t go any farther.” He reaches a hand out to me. He smiles, the terror not fading from his face. “Come on. Let’s just go back to the mansion. It’s not safe up here.”  
“Why should I trust you? Huh? Give me one good reason I should believe a word you say. ‘It’s not safe,’ you say. Well, why not? I’m not gonna jump! And there’s nothing else here! What could possibly hurt me, huh? You? That, I could believe.” I hiss out, anger in my voice. I glare at him. It’s raining, I realize. I didn’t notice until it got heavier. Within seconds, we’re both soaked.  
He looks at me with a pleading look, still terrified. It’s the longest I’ve ever seen something other than calmness on his face.  
“Scarlet.” He says, looking at me with worried eyes. “Please. I swear, you can trust me. I won’t hurt you.” He takes a step forward. “Please. I’m telling you. It’s not safe up here. You’re not safe up here.” He takes another step. “When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?”  
“I don’t believe you.” I shake my head, taking a step back. “You… That necklace. There’s something you’re not telling me about it. And…” I look back up at him. Lightning strikes, the world around me lighting up. He looks worse in the light. There’s an unnatural glow about him as well. “When I first got here, you said you were trying to protect me from the things that would hurt me. What are they?” I demand of him. He looks so worried. I don’t believe it though. Thunder crashes.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” He shakes his head. “Please. Just trust me.” He looks back up at me. “I swear on my soul. Cross my heart and hope to die if I’m lying.” I’ve never heard that phrase before. “Please. Just trust me, Scarlet. I don’t want to see you get hurt. I never did. I just want to keep you safe.” He holds his hand out towards me once more. “Please, Scarlet. Just come back down, please. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you. Especially…” His face becomes sadder. “Especially if it was my fault. Especially if I could have saved you and I didn’t. I swear, Scarlet. I swear, I won’t hurt you. Please. Just come back down with me. Please.”  
I look at him. He soaking wet, his hair and clothes stuck to his body. His face is pleading, worried and terrified and sad, all at once. His hand is held out towards me. He’s begging. He’s begging, of all things. Why?  
“Why? What will hurt me if I stay up here?” I ask. I stand still despite his words. He doesn’t move. He’s about to speak when I feel something pull me from behind.  
“Scarlet!” He yells. I end up face flat on the ground a few feet farther away from him. He stumbles, running towards me. He doesn’t reach me.  
“Scarlet! No!” I’m flung farther back as he cries out my name once more. I look behind me, trying to see what has me. There’s nothing there, but I can feel it pulling me.  
I end up on the edge of the cliff. I stay bent down, holding the grass and trying not to get knocked off. He’s a few feet away when I fall.  
“Scarlet!” His voice is strangely audible above the wind. I look up, seeing him staring down at me in horror, hand outstretched towards me. I can’t stand the look on his face, so I look up at the sky. It’s oddly beautiful, despite the storm.  
I feel a sharp pain before my vision fades to black.


	3. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge mistake.

A young man stands in the corridor of a long hallway. He leans of the wall by a window, looking down with his eyes closed. Another man comes over, stopping in front of the window and turning to look out of it.  
“You’ve been sulking for almost an hour. The others are worried.” The icy-eyed one says. He peers over at the other before turning his attention back to the window. The other man doesn’t speak.  
“I’m serious, Pathos.” At this point, the leaning one looks up, turning his attention to the man looking out the window. He frowns at him.  
“So what? I don’t see why it matters, Glace. Besides, you don’t look all that worried.” Pathos says back. Glace shakes his head, a chuckle escaping him. “What’s so funny?”  
“Of course I’m not worried. I figure you’ll be fine eventually.” He turns to look at Pathos. “It’s not your fault, you know.”  
“But…” Pathos starts, but he’s cut off by Glace.  
“It’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done. You tried. You did your best. She wouldn’t listen.” He shakes his head in exasperation. “There’s nothing else you could have done. You couldn’t do it. No one could’ve. It’s not your fault.”  
Pathos sighs, looking away. “Alright.” He says finally. Glace smiles at him.  
“Good. Come on. You need to get something to eat. Besides that, you should tell the others that you’re alright.” Pathos nods in response.  
“Let’s go, then.” He says, and together he and Glace walk downstairs.  
However, he can’t help but glance out of the window once more as he walks away, grasping the necklace in his pocket.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A splash of hope.

It was quiet. Too quiet, for Pathos's taste.   
He was sitting with Glace. The fire crackled by the end of the room, but it didn't do much. It was still too quiet.   
It hurt. He hurt.   
Glace was looking at him.   
"You need to get over it."  
He looked at him. His eyes were as vibrantly blue as always.   
"It hurts." It was all he could say. What else was there?  
"I know that. But you can't just sit here and mope. It's not good for you." His blue eyes never moved from Pathos.   
"I know-" He was cut off by a young boy entering the room.   
"Hey. You lose something? Off the cliff, by any chance?" The young boy's dangerously green eyes peered at them.   
They both looked at him in surprise.   
"You mean..." He was hoping. He couldn't help it.   
"Yep. Found a chick with red hair earlier. She's alive, though maybe not in the best condition. She's in the room you gave her, bandaged up. Be more careful next time, would ya?" With this, the boy walked turned and walked off.  
Pathos looked at Glace, his eyes wide.  
He signed, nodded towards Pathos, and said, "Go ahead."  
He doesn't even hesitate before running off in the direction of Scarlet's room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first draft. I might go back and edit it later.


End file.
